


I Ain't F*ckin Scared Of Him

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auctus and Duro meet, sparks fly, and the curly haired kid proves his worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't F*ckin Scared Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Don't Trust Me - 30H!3

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Auctus growled at the approaching fuckwit.

"Sorry, sorry!" the kid said, jogging over with his keys jangling in his hand, "I thought I'd be, like, five minutes!"

"That's five minutes too long to fucking block me in. I'm late for class."

"Sorry," he said again, though less sincerely. He slipped into his beat up Commodore and pulled forward.

Auctus paused to scowl at him a moment longer before remembering he was late. He had just turned the key in the ignition and was about to break some road rules to get to class when there was a knock on the passenger window.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at the curly haired shit.

"You study here, right?"

Auctus just stared.

"Right, well, uh, can you point me towards the physical education building? Some asshole at the front office told me it was here but..." he gestured towards to sign proclaiming the building he'd just run out from as the 'Performing Arts Centre'.

Auctus sighed deeply. Why him?

"Follow behind me, kid, I'm on my way there."

Deep brown eyes lit up and the guy grinned, "Really? Sweet, thanks,"

He jogged back to his own car with too much zest for Auctus's fancy. Auctus's leg bounced restlessly on the brake pedal, watching the car in front of him splutter. After two minutes of pathetic efforts, the door opened and the kid stepped out, looking flustered. Auctus groaned out loud but crooked his finger. He was rewarded with another bright grin and suddenly the kid was settling into his passenger seat with altogether too much familiarity.

"If you drive me to the phys. ed building I'll be fine from there," he said, "I'm surprising my brother, he's a student here. He'll help me sort out my piece of shit car."

Auctus was already on the road, ignoring to steady nattering next to him. His phone buzzed in his pocket, no doubt Barca asking where the fuck he was.

"My name's Duro, by the way," the kid said, seemingly oblivious of Auctus's indifference, "Are you studying something physical?"

Auctus grunted.

"Do you know my brother Agron? Tall, looks nothing like me."

Auctus scoffed, "Yeah, I know him. He's an asshole."

Duro paused, taken aback for a moment, and Auctus thought he'd successfully shut him up until the grin returned and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he is if you don't know him properly. You should hang out with him, get to know the guy under the asshole."

Auctus rolled his eyes, "Not gonna happen, kid. We don't run in the same circles."

Duro frowned, "What, like cliques? Isn't that kinda childish?"

Auctus spluttered over his retort, while he circled the parking lot for an empty space, "Wha-... It's not... Shut up."

The kid just sat there grinning infuriatingly and Auctus couldn't be happier when he finally parked.

"Thanks for the ride, dude," Duro said as he they got out, "Maybe we'll see each other around."

"I won't hold my breath." Auctus snapped, walking briskly towards his classroom.

"I will." Duro laughed, letting himself fall back out of stride.

Auctus walked into class with a storm cloud over his head but after he'd apologised to his lecturer and taken his seat at the back next to Barca, he couldn't help but smile.

  
-

  
He did see Duro again. Of course.

"Hey, you again!" the kid chirped, strolling over to sit with Auctus at his picnic table on the lawn.

Auctus scowled, "Do you make it a habit to invite yourself where you're not wanted or do you just have a grudge against me?"

But he couldn't help throw in a small grin because seeing Duro now, when he wasn't ten minutes late for class and the kid hadn't blocked his car in, he could admit he had an odd appeal. Cute, perky and persistant. Kind of like a puppy.

Duro grinned back, "I've never thought about it before. I guess it's just you. That'll teach you to help out strangers."

"How is your shitbox car, by the way?"

He rolled his eyes, "Functional, thanks to my brother's 'delicate touch'. Thanks for your help, though, seriously. 'Hey bro, I'm in town and I need you to come pick me up' isn't really an impressive surprise."

Auctus's highlighter and lecture notes sat abandoned on the table while Auctus watched Duro talk. Or rather, watched Duro watch him. It had been a long time since Auctus had felt someone give him 100% of their attention. It felt good.

"Where did you come from?" Auctus asked.

"Sydney. That's where rest of the family lives. Agron's the first to ever move away." he scoffed and looked down, shaking his head fondly, "My parents hate that I'm here. They think I'll love it and abandon them, too."

Suddenly, Auctus's good vibe was crushed and he immediately began to desensitize himself. The kid was leaving. Don't get attached. However, Duro looked up and must have read his expression because he smiled.

"I could be convinced to stay. For a little longer, at least. Agron's offered to put me up on his couch and..." his cheeks coloured pleasantly, "I'm liking what I've seen so far."

  
-

  
They started dating, albeit tentatively. Duro admitted he'd never been in a serious relationship in his life and Auctus had some healing to do, no matter how smitten he was. But it was fun and easy, and most importantly, uncomplicated. Until it wasn't.

"Castus said you're seeing someone." Barca admitted hesitantly at the end of a lecture.

Auctus sighed heavily, "Yep."

"Who is he?"

"What does it matter?"

They stared for a tense moment.

"We're friends..." Barca said, "You should be able to tell me this stuff."

Auctus shook his head, "We're exes, Barca..."

He sighed and shook his head.

"His name's Duro."

"Student?"

"No. He's undecided about whether he wants to study."

Barca frowned, "So he's young?"

Auctus scoffed, "Yep. He's about Pietros's age."

That shut him up. For about two seconds.

"So how's it going?"

"Fine." Auctus snapped reflexively and then reconsidered, "Good. He's great. We're taking it slow."

"Good..."

"What do you mean, 'good'?" Auctus turned and glared at him.

"I don't..."

"It's none of your business, really." he said, "I don't know why I told you."

"Auctus," Barca frowned, "I'm just looking out for you."

Auctus stood up abruptly and gathered his things, "Thanks, Barca. Thank you very much. I just wish you'd been so considerate back when you were cheating on me."

  
-

  
Duro found him at what had become 'their' picnic table, thumbs typing up a storm.

"What're you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

Auctus didn't look up from his phone.

"Texting Pietros."

"Uh..." Duro fidgeted uneasily which was so unlike him that Auctus was forced to stop and sigh.

"Sorry." he said quietly. They'd agreed from the beginning that Duro wouldn't get involved with Auctus's messed up dating past.

"It's okay..." Duro smiled but his stare was penetrating, "Did something happen?"

Auctus sighed and threw his phone down on the table, "Barca happened. He was asking questions."

"About me?" Duro guessed.

Auctus nodded, "He's such an asshole. He's acting like he's just being friendly but I know him... He's jealous."

"Jealous?" Duro repeated a little heatedly.

"Well, not... jealous. He doesn't want me back," he scowled, "Not while he's got something better-"

"Oi." Duro flicked his shoulder then let his hand come to rest on Auctus's cheek for a moment, "Not better."

"He doesn't like that he didn't know. He had to find out through our friend Castus." he looked at his phone on the table, "So I'm texting Pietros. Reminding him that his boyfriend's not all shine and chivalry. He's a fucking snake and he doesn't let anything go."

He looked up at Duro's uneasy face and sighed, "Bad idea?"

Duro surprised him by shrugging, "I dunno. Depends what you wanna achieve. Barca could probably use a kick up the ass and texting Pietros would definitely do that. But..."

He placed his hand over Auctus and smiled gently, "I don't think you want to do that. You're angry now, and rightfully so, but you don't really wanna break them up, right?"

Auctus thought for a long moment.

"I guess not, no. They're... good together."

Duro nodded, "And it wouldn't help you in any way. You don't want Barca back so all it'd achieve would be making your friends miserable."

"And I should be the bigger man or whatever?"

Again, Duro shrugged, "That's your decision to make."

Auctus turned his hand under Duro's to intertwine their fingers and he smiled.

"I'm happy now," he said softly, "I'm oddly lacking the urge to make everyone around me miserable."

Duro laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Proud of you." he said, bumping their foreheads together before withdrawing.

"Thanks..."

"So Barca's on my scent now, huh?" Duro asked casually while Auctus deleted the drafted text.

"Yeah..." Auctus looked up, "Shit, I shouldn't have told him your name..."

Duro laughed and shook his head, "Let him come. I may not be able to kick his ass but I'll sure as hell try."

Auctus shuddered, "Don't you dare, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ya'll, hope you liked it! Watch this space for more in the series, I've got heaps coming! <3


End file.
